herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miles (Total Drama)
Miles is a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Vegans team with Laurie. Personality Miles is a nature-loving vegan do-gooder with an "Earth first" attitude. She is a serene person but any perceived injustice against nature will send her into an emotional tizzy. Miles and her friend Laurie have traveled extensively and learned a deep respect for different cultures as well as their local flora and fauna. While Miles can be somewhat aloof and pretentious at times, her tree-hugging heart is in the right place. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Miles and her partner Laurie are introduced in "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1". Their motive for winning is hoping that they can donate the money to their favorite causes. They choose "Scares" during the challenge and are terrified of walking around the skywalk but manage to complete the challenge and book themselves onto the second flight to Morocco. In "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2", while all the other teams race on camels to the Spice Kiosk, the Vegans resort to walking on foot. They state that they will start a cause for camels, with Miles trying to promote her new slogan "take hikes not humps". This however puts them behind and they end up being one of the last three teams int he challenge, barely managing to reach the Chill Zone second-to-last. In "French is an Eiffel Language", Miles and her partner have a slow start after they both decide to pedal their moped in order to save its fuel. When they arrive in Paris, Laurie draws the caricature for the Botch or Watch (depicting Miles as a flower), allowing them to move on to the next challenge. While they make their way into the catacombs, the Vegans become the main targets ofGerry and Pete's strategy of using another team to find their way out to the cheese pile. However, they manage to surpass the Rivals, shocking them both, and get sixteenth place. Later, in Mediterranean Homesick Blues, Miles is attacked by a shark during the challenge, prompting her to take sharks off of her preservation list, and the two come in eleventh place. In "Bjorken Telephone", Miles and Laurie choose to dig for fossils in the challenge. They manage to free their fossil using "reiki energy", and as they push it back to the entrance, Miles and Laurie's hands get cold and they take a moment to thank the fossil spirits. However, this causes them to lose the fossil and it ends up being found by Dwayne and Junior. At the Chill Zone, they discover that Dwayne has taken their fossil, but Don refuses to let him return it. Realizing that they don't have the time to dig out another fossil, Laurie and Miles are forced to take the second challenge; eating the Icelandic feast. This horrifies Miles, and despite their principles, the two reluctantly eat the meat filled meal, leaving Miles particularly sick and distraught. As they race to the Chill Zone, they lose to the Rockers and end up in last place, but Don reveals that it was a non-elimination leg meaning that they could stay. In "Brazilian Pain Forest", Laurie and Miles express remorse and grief over eating animals to stay in the game, but Laurie becomes especially devastated, Miles snaps her out of it and they both agree to put what happened behind them. In Brazil, Laurie is knocked into the glove filled with bullet ants during the challenge, making her face swell up. With her partner incapacitated, Miles is forced to take control of the team and do everything by herself in order to finish the challenge. She builds the entire Carnival costume by herself, but because Laurie was supposed to build a part of it, both of them receive a penalty for thirty minutes. This proves to be their downfall as the rest of the teams surpass them just before their penalty is up. As they walk away, Miles tries to cheer Laurie up, but their misfortune is too much for her and she simply tells her to stop talking. Laurie and Miles are mentioned after their elimination in "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket", with Don joking about them crash landing on an island filled with cannibals. The Vegans later reappear in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars" with the other eliminated teams. They applaud for the final two and later join the rest of the cast for final group shot. Videos TOTAL DRAMA presents THE RIDONCULOUS RACE The Vegans go rogue (S1 Ep.6) Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Pacifists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Wise Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Psychics Category:The Messiah Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors